


Sense of Humor

by kels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sambriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kels/pseuds/kels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Dean staying to keep an eye on the Trickster, Sam does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Humor

“I just think we need a little more proof before we barge in and stab the guy!” Sam argues, feeling the janitor’s eyes on him.

— _golden brown, almost unnatural, half-lidded and pupils blown wide_ —

“Look, just,” Sam reaches up to rub his neck, changing his mind and carding his fingers through his hair.

— _short, sticky fingers pull at his hair, tugging until sharp teeth can bite and nip at his neck, leaving bruises that aren’t there in the morning when they should be_ —

“Go check out his place first, okay? Find some more evidence that he’s actually the Trickster.”

— _evidence like semen-stained sheets and a half-empty bottle of strawberry-scented lube, bite marks on the pillows and Sam’s missing sock tied to the headboard_ —

“I’ll keep and eye on him.”

Dean huffs, knocking his shoulder against his brother’s as he walks away, silently telling him to be careful. Sam rubs his mouth nervously.

— _lips wrapped around the smaller man’s cock as he fucks his throat, Sam moaning as he feels the grip on his hair tighten_ —

Shaking his head, he walks to the back-door and sneaks in, passing the doors to the auditorium when he hears familiar music faintly behind the doors.

— _the cheesy porno music makes Sam role his eyes, but the janitor is laughing as he crawls over him, kissing his chest_ —

Sam pushes the doors open to see colorful lights shining down on a large heart-shaped bed where he is sitting.

“Heya, Sammy,” he says, biting into a chocolate bar.

“It’s Sam,” he corrects, walking down to the front. “So…you’re the Trickster.” He can feel the anger bubbling in his chest at the man’s— _monster’s_ —bored shrug. 

“Yup.”

Sam shakes his head, clenching his teeth. “You’ve been messing with me—us—this whole time. You killed those innocent people!”

“Innocent?” the Trickster stands, hopping off the stage and strutting until he is inches away from Sam. “We must be talking about different people, Sam, cuz those dick-wads were _far_ from innocent.”

Sam scoffs. “Who are you to decide that? You’re a monster.”

The Trickster grabs Sam by the hair, tugging him down until they’re eye-level. Sam hisses, feeling his cock twitch. The Trickster smirks. “Trust me, Sam. I’m a god, after all.”

Sam glares at him, clutching at his arm. “Let me go.”

“What’s that? But I though you liked getting your hair pulled,” he says, giving Sam’s hair a sharp tug that goes straight to his dick. Sam grunts, falling to his knees. The Trickster’s grip loosens slightly, and the anger in his eyes soften. “Look, how about you and me have some raunchy make-up sex, and then you’ll be so blissed out—cuz I’m awesome like that—you won’t even notice it when I skip town. Whataya say?”

Sam clenches his teeth, looking away. The Trickster sighs. “Look, Sam,” he releases the grip on his hair, resting his hand on the top of head. “I’m not gonna—” He cries out suddenly, back arching. Sam scrambles out of the way, drawing his gun. He watches with wide eyes as Dean rips the stake out of the Trickster’s back. He lowers his gun as the smaller body crumples to the ground. Sam looks up at Dean, who stares straight at him. Sam knows he heard everything the Trickster had to say, and probably saw everything as well.

“Sammy?”

Oh, yeah. This was going to be a long drive.


End file.
